The Assassin Symbiote
by Rhuen
Summary: The Dimension Police have modified a symbiote to unleash its full potential with the intent of making it a multiversal peace officer. In truth an assassin hunting down various elements across the multiverse.
1. Ch01: Test Run

"So the chosen hero method? We find a hero, bestow them with this...suit...or however you plan to sell it the idea to them, to champion the multiverse?"

"Not exactly, while yes the chosen hero method is a tried and effective method, usually through proxies in different realities and done by many organizations...we were thinking more...soldier, also it is a bit different than the usual ones."

"Its alive and intelligent isn't it?"

"Yes,"

"That unusual, but not completely uncommon in the multiverse. Just not usually done with this method in mind..."

In the empty observation room stands a figure a lithe female figure that looks to be made of blue smooth material, has these long blue and black tendrils for hair, has brace like armor pieces around the shins and forearms, clawed hands, smooth almost insect like black eyes, and a mouth guard.

"So...whose in the suit now?"

"No one."

"Then how are you planning to run this demonstration?"

"It can operate without a pilot."

"Then...its an android?"

"No...while it is partially techno-organic, we designed it with a pilot in mind. The pilot..."

"Host,"

"Excuse me?"

"I can guess what where this is going, it forms a symbiotic relationship with a host, they guide it, it learns from them, they have access to its powers. Correct?"

"Mostly, yes. What it gains from them is also a bit complicated, psychological things...it will need to learn...but for now we are focusing on increasing its strength. It is an adaptive entity, it can scan, see weak points, and adapt to them."

"Then just throw it in front of the strongest beings you can and let it scan them."

"If only it were that easy...it needs time, exposure, combat experience with them. It has to first survive what they throw at it. If its not adapted enough at that point, it can be overwhelmed."

"Got it, so...what are its weaknesses then..."

"Aggression,...it will fight until it kills or is killed. Lust, greed...its...hard to make a weapon with a good moral compass. Hence what it will gain from a host...I mean...pilot."

"Host...not the first like that. Pretty common for living battle suits...personality wise. But you know we don't really need something like this? Our forces are comprised of heroes and champions from across the multiverse. Many already have insane levels of power."

"Yes...but they can't take anything thrown at them...and many are mortal. Our immortal forces...or rather those that don't die just from time passing are few and far between, and making someone immortal is risky...but this...learns from their combat experience, their moral lessons. We do in fact intend for this to be adaptable for use as a suit or a solo unit if it works out. Learning from its hosts to carry on with their combined knowledge and skills, and adapted to what they had to face across the various hosts."

"A legacy concept, interesting. Wander how it will feel about that after it...learns as you say. So how much has it adapted so far?"

"Well...that's the thing. This isn't a demonstration so much as a field test, seems the authorization protocol on a living, potentially sentient and sapient weapon called for a chief to be present for the first field test."

"Okay, so then what is the test?"

"We need to start off with something simple, a base line. Possibly a human threat if not lower. But doing some good. With your authorization we can begin the scan for a good test world."

"Alright, make it an un-natural creature scan, and isolated location, lowest level."

******

*Test Run:  
Mission: Seek and Destroy.  
Location: Earth-JP003  
Island-Isla Nubar  
Environment: Tropic, Jungle, Zoological Attraction ruins, some open spaces and steep mountains.  
Targets: Genetic Hybrid Velociraptor (3), Genetic Hybrid Dilophosaurus (1),  
-Mission Notes: Variant timeline in which no humans escaped the disaster in which the "attractions" broke free. Avoid confrontation with large organisms beyond the targets.

******

The island is covered in jungle and filled with strange sounds, not the sounds one should expect to hear from the prehistoric beasts, but rather the bastardization of amalgamations of temporally mundane creatures from this world. These are not ancient beasts returned to life but a trick, combinations of modern beasts in such a way as to resemble the popular conception of how the once great creatures appeared. Thankfully the visual and auditory targeting system is from these and is enough to counter the DNA scan of a velociraptor which the smooth blue feminine being is using to locate her prey. She was quick to dash away from the bright light atop the overgrowth taken visitors center and switch into optical camouflage. She has no scent to track as no particles come off her body, no breath, and even the chemical reactions with particles in the air would be so unfamiliar that no beast here could regard them as the smell of prey.

With her advanced range of choices in the visual spectrum, focusing in on sounds matching her auditory file, it isn't long before she encounters a lone Raptor. She watches it from the tree tops. The raptor is clearly a scout scent from the pack, it seems uneasy, no doubt the sounds of her swaying hair tentacles, the sound of something moving through the trees it can't see or smell has put the animal on alert. It doesn't matter, she morphs her forearm and hand into a jagged blade and kicking off from the tree limb with such force as to break it jets to the ground, slicing off the Raptor's head in the process. In almost the same movement she has kicked off the ground and clung to another tree like some diabolic squirrel.

She watches as a group of seven more Raptors come out of the brush not long after, examining the sight of their fallen pack member. Some make a distress call sound and sniff around, spreading out to the tree she was at. The faint scent may not be something they are familiar with, but they are clearly smart enough to examine it. They spread out, some going the way she came. Two the way she is now. As they circle about the tree looking around confused. She intentionally *rustles* her hair tendrils to get one to look up. She turns visible. As it starts its distress call she leaps from the tree and slices its head in half through its mouth. The nearest Raptor leaps to attack her. She jumps under it's attack, grabs its ankles, leaping into the air with a twist to cross its ankles and confuse it before slamming it face down into a large rock, cracking its skull and breakings its neck. She is quick to return to her optical camouflaged state and leap into the trees, moving quickly from the area; her target was three of these animals, and her program calls for "minimal collateral damage".

******

It would be easy to see why this place was going to be a tourist attraction with its environment and fantastic creatures, majestic giants and frightful beasts. However this one doesn't care, other than avoiding contact with these things; nothing is aware of her presence beyond a brief sound through the trees, a sniff, and then moving on their way as nothing of interest is to be found. She is careful as she stalks her next target, watching the small creature scurrying about by a river, her eyes flash in a scan. Her approach is quick, two blade tendrils from either side of her wrist stab through its heart upon sneaking up behind it. There is a flash of light and she is back in the room where she started.

******

"Huh," says the chief.

"Something the matter?" asks the head technician

"Seemed a bit stronger," says the chief indicating the stealth probe footage, "than these specs you gave me...alot faster too."

"True," says the head technician, "that test...should have been harder...one moment."

He taps on some buttons bringing up the scan data the unit is relaying as a mission brief, "seems upon scanning the environment it took into account distance, the environmental hazards, and even the creatures to avoid as factors along with the target. Upon seeing them it was able to adjust its strength...which we programmed as a match...and it decided to go for...overwhelm...as it was within its current physical capabilities to do so."

"It...decided," says the chief who glares down at the unit, "well...it is meant to be an officer in its own right I suppose. But given this increments criteria, I'd say you gave it an easy...demonstration...if it was already able to overwhelm those predators. All right...but...I am going to stick you with a daily mission limitation; much like our other adaptive officers. Five targets per day...no carry over, no excuses beyond (needed to escape and direct physical interference with its mission, and that starts today."

The chief leaves the room.

"Weird," says the head technician, "I think someone leaked the development to her. No problem..."

He looks back at the unit standing by the mission report computer, "But guess this means, one more target. Let's test you out against a real target and not just culling some beasts."

******

*Test Run part 2:  
Mission: Seek and Destroy.  
Location: Earth-SCM004

Environment: Suburban, Temperate Zone, Summer

Targets: "Ghost Face (2)", Humans, Serial Killers,  
-ID: Billy Loomis (DNA tracking scan set)  
-ID: Stu Macher (DNA tracking scan set)

-Mission Notes: Avoid being sighted by large groups of humans, reduce casualties of civilians as much as possible. Main events timeline placed in memory.

******

In the night two men dressed in black ghost costumes with elongated white faces; which at the time were cheap easy to find masks and robe costumes that could be found at any retail chain and cheaply. They have jumped some jock outside his girlfriend's house, one one one they likely couldn't have beaten him; but together, along they have beaten him down and are tying him up with some thick rope they brought. The two boys are laughing as they stand over and kick the now helpless teenager, that is until SHE appears before them, there isn't a moment before her hair tentacles impale the two boys through their heads, chests, throats, and abdomens, with some wrapped around parts of their arms and throats, then in single swift motion the tentacles pull apart the boys in what would appear to be a bloody explosion in all directions. She pauses a moment looking down at the tied up boy, cocking her head, and ultimately deciding to turn and walk away, vanish in a sudden flash of light.


	2. ch02: Alien Hunt

The head technician is standing in the chief's office, who is studying him with her disturbingly yellow eyes.

After some moments of silence in which she holds up her hand to silence him from asking any questions she says, "So what part of five targets did you mistake for me saying six?"

"Ma'am",

*she raises her hand again*

"Also I have made it a point review the second set as well...a pair of ordinary humans. Well...the event has made that timeline more peaceful however...I am a bit concerned at just HOW violent this...suit...is. You had it go after four animals, it cut one's head off, sliced another's head in two, decided to smash one's head on a rock, and then stabs the fourth animal through the lungs...and these humans...it tore them to shreds...and left their victim for the authorities to find...among the shredded remains of its own victims. I have called in an expert to examine your suit."

"Wh...when?" asks the technician a bit nervous.

"She's there now."

The chief brings up a large monitor showing the inside of the containment cell where the blue feminine creature is just standing, its head turned looking at a beautiful woman with rippling silver skin, a sheen that covers her clearly humans face and hair, looking to be as naked as she can be.

"chief," starts the technician, "its...dangerous."

"Do you recognize that woman?" asks the chief.

"No...honestly I can't say I know who that is." says the technician confused.

"Interesting...well...she calls herself Payback, this version of her is an expert on living suits from all over the multiverse."

As Payback approaches the blue entity its head turns and cocks looking at her, its body ripples, becoming less armor suit like and more human woman painted on in apperance, the facial mask however stays, and the strange painted on like eyes curve slightly, its hair tentacles split and spread out to more closely resemble a human's.

"Payback," comes the chief over the intercom, "do you feel it adapting to you?"

Payback calls in, "um...not really, also...this is definetly a Symbiote...feels like a sub-species like mine...but...its like its mixed with something else."

The mask like structure changes to a human nose and lips in apperance but still a uniform blue color. It holds up its clawed fingers, electric sparks dancing between them and its hands. It smiles at Payback.

"Guess it copies what my symbiote can do," says Payback, "but...its seems more like this was something it could already do, just didn't know it till it saw us."

"Thankyou," says the chief, "your payment is ready."

Payback is teleported out of the containment area. As soon as she is gone the blue symbiote's face immediatly morphs back into an armored mask and glass like black lenses for eyes. Its claws grow larger, spikes forming on its forearms and shins, tentacles coming out of its back, its hair has remained how it was seeing Payback, but it still moves about between the larger tentacles.

"Seems...aggitated," says the chief.

"It was teased," says the technician, "we made a point for it not to see another symbiote...its...not like them."

"So..." says the chief, "its a hybrid...you cloned a symbiote from the MVL multiverse-set...and mixed it with something else?"

"The sample we had," says the technician, "came from a corrupted Klyntar unit...yes, we needed to repair the broken parts, to remove the weaknesses, and the parasitic aspects. If we had known fully functioning units existed like what you just had in there...well that's our team's research division's fault I suppose. We filled in the gaps with Guyver DNA. Which likely accounts for it still being so aggressive and...violent despite the other aspects being repaired. We also thought this would be its means to produce energy attacks...but from her comments...does this Payback have electrical powers? It sounded like she was implying they came from her Symbiote rather than it augmenting her existing abilities."

The chief *sighs*, "scientists", before saying, "yes...it gives her electric powers...and levitation. We are going to make this a warning doctor. Your next mission will have a limit of four targets. If you go over that limit I will shut down your project and release that symbiote into Payback's custody."

"You can't do that!" yells the head technician before he stops, looking into the chief's cold yellow eyes, "I...I mean..." he *sighs*, "yes ma'am."

As he walks out he thinks, "Shit...if she finds out about its other mutations...other Symbiotes...they just fucking cockteased the thing. Have to let it get that out of its system quickly."

******

*Mission: Search and Destroy  
Target: Xenomorph Drone  
Location: Reality-AVPF-0116  
-Note: Subject is in a pressurized artificial environment in space, it is hunting a group of civilians protected by military. Do not engage humans or military even if attacked by them. Locate and exterminate target as quickly as possible. Target possesses highly corrosive acid as a defense mechanism, do not damage life supports of artificial environment.

******

"Keep sharp," says a bulky marine carrying an oversized mini-gun strapped to his side, "I got motion in here."

The symbiote watches from above, crawling across the overly high cieling of what is supposed to be a space craft. She remains motionless and optically camouflaged as she watches the human party below, they are hunting the same thing she is, but their devices picked up her movement as well. After they pass she compresses her body and moves through an airduct, there is no friction unless she wants friction and she slithers her humanoid form in an impossible manner through the airducts hunting down the DNA signature of her quarry.

She has found it, the beast is hidden among some chains in a stupidly wet area of the ship. In the direction the marines had come from, it was circling around behind them. She crawls down the wall, not certain if she is actually invisible to this thing. Its movement in the room tells her that she is not, dropping her invisibility as it is no longer useful. She walks directly into the most open space of the room and stands there. It is above her, she knows it is. But does nothing as it drops down on her and knocks her on her back. The eyeless horror is bulkier than the picture in the file, almost like it be a guy in a suit, its cranium is semi-clear with what appears to be a human skull inside it. It hisses atop of her as it slowly pulls its lips back revealing its teeth, slowly opens its mouth revealing a second mouth. It jets out and stops on her head, it can't penetrate her.

The alien creature seems to freeze up as if confused, giving her an easy oppertunity to punch it in the ribs sending it flying into the air. Where she hit it partially caved in, its acid leaking out. The creature *shrieks* as it jumps over her, leaving a trail of acid. She grabs it by its scorpion stinger like tail and slams it into some oddly placed pipes denting them. The acid drops on her arm sizzle, blue bubbles boil and pop on her arm before smoothing out. The creature lunges at her, with an enlarged clawed hand she grabs around its head and jaw, her other hand peirces its rib like section as she grabs it to hold it still, its acid no longer bothering her as she twists its body and snaps its neck. She drops it on the floor, on it back so the acid can't drip anymore.

"What the fuck?!" yells a marine barging into the room, "what the fuck is that thing?"

"Who gives a fuck," says another man, "just shoot every fucking Xeno-form!"

They unload their guns at her, the bullets bouce off damaging who knows what around them before there is a flash of light and she is gone from their ship. Leaving behind some confused marines to ponder if the new alien had blown up, self destructed, or if it had somekind of teleportation technology.


	3. Ch03: Playing with Dolls

*Mission: Search and Destroy  
Target: Charles Lee Ray "Chucky": Possessed Doll  
Location: Earth-CH034  
-Note: Exterminate quickly, this type of target may attempt to jump into an innocent living body.

******

The diminitive figure walks through the isles of a warehouse, the small red headed doll looking about, "Andy...come out and play Andy...now where the fuck did you go?"

It didn't see that shortly after the two people, a small boy and his baby sitter had entered the warehouse that they had quickly been grabbed and taken to the cieling. The blue feminine creature had emitted a magnetic frequency from its palm rendering them into a deep sleep state before binding them in the rafters with a sticky white resin that it expelled from under the tips of its claws.

Now the nameless symbiote watches the tiny doll, emitting an irritated hissing sound despite the lack of a mouth. It drops from the cieling behind the doll.

"What...the...fuck...playing dress up girl...er..." says Chucky

He looks her up and down, "No...you're someone else...wanna play with me?"

In the blink of an eye the entity has grabbed Chucky by the head, holding his plastic scalp in one clawed hand lifting him up to her face.

"Let me go you stupid bitch!" screams Chucky slashing at her arm with a knife, only for it to bounce off without leaving a mark.

"What the fuck are you?" growls Chucky.

It holds him closer. Its black eyes slowly elongate, small blade like marks not unlike a serrated edge forming on the sides. A slit forms where a mouth should be and slowly extends in both directions curving up impossibly long on both sides a long cartoonish grin. She emits a hellish hissing sound as the lips slowly part to reveal long stark white dagger teeth. It slowly opens its mouth and a long segmented blue whip of tongue stabs Chucky through the heart before quickly withdrawing and the face returning to its mask like state. It clutches its claw crushing the plastic head in a gorey mess as the insides are now flesh.

It looks up and leaps to the cieling, a humming sound revealing it using a magnetic field to pull its self to the metal rafters and hold there. It cuts down its resin cocoon and brings the two sleeping humans to the floor of the warehouse. The resin is only wrapped around their midsections. Their legs and everything shoulders and above are free. It leans down over the girl cocking its head examining her face. It traces the side of the girl's cheek with the back of its clawed finger as it leans in close. Its face morphs to form human like lips as it leans down, its claw starts to take on a liquid like state, and in a flash of light it vanishes from the area.


	4. Ch04: Predator surprise

It stands up, confused as it finds its self not in the sterile room but in a jungle standing by a cliff side. Its lips morph back into the mask like face, but just intime for it to *shriek* in pain as it is sent flying over the edge of the cliff by a blue energy bolt. It crashes down in the water as its back sizzles. By reflex it turns invisible while underwater and heals rapidly from the injury. It crawls on all fours from the water onto the muddy bank, its eyes curl as it looks around, and senses something...a target, and rolls out of the way just in time to avoid another blast.

*It...* the being hisses, its first words, *can...sssee...ussss...*

Its invisibility ripples as it crawls up the back side of a tree. It peeks around the corner to see the optical cloaked being, watching it, scanning it. It becomes visible to the naked eye and watches the cloaked being swing to a nearby tree and look directly at it.

*Not...* it thinks to its self, *see us...sees...heat...*

In a quick leap the entity leaps claws outstretched and slashes at the unknown creature, cutting through its shoulder cannon and several dreadlocks as the alien lifeform detected movement and tried to jump out of the way. The lifeform falls to the ground. The blue symbiote however has already taken to the trees again. It watches as the creature taps on its arm gauntlet while looking around and clearly zeroes in on the symbiotes direction and unsheaths a pair of gauntlet claws.

*Our turn,* growls the symbiote as electricity sparks in its claw and fires an electric bolt at the lifeform simply known as a "Predator". The bolt hits it directly and electric sparks dance around it forcing it out of cloak but otherwise doing little damage, although there is a green blood stain on its chest.

The Predator *roars* up at the symbiote. Almost by reflex or else instinct the symbiote forms the tooth filled mouth and lets out a *piercing SKREEEEEEEE!*

The Predator winces at the sound and next thing it sees is the symbiotes outstretched and elongated claw gripping its mask, which it can apparently make snap off instantly as it pulls away. It makes a *clicking* sound at the symbiote as it prepares for battle. The Predator's vision sees something...like a glowing electric dynamo...not something it would have thought was alive. The Predator *roars* and charges. The Symbiote *roars* and swings its arm in the form of an axe like blade and slices the Predator in half. The Symbiote stands over its victim with a toothy grin and swaying hair tentacles and *roars!*.

******

-Elsewhere the head technician is watching through the cloaked probes, "well...looks like it adapted to an unexpected situation fairly well. Although, all things considered that was a fairly young an inexperienced Yuacha. It was barely armed and didn't pull back to assess its new target. Although...it seems we can assess this symbiote's special property is adapting well, electromagnetism."

He turns and looks at viles filled with living slime, one for every color of the rainbow plus brown, silver, black, and white, "I wander how these might have faired if I had let the chief in on them instead."


	5. Ch05: Symbiote Desires

"It talked," says the head technician, "and if I'm not mistaken it looks like it might have been immitating what it had been fighting."

"It is still learning," says one of the system monitors, "very quickly. Adapting not just its abilities but its tactics and skills."

"and it learned to talk that way?" asks the head technician.

"No," says the system monitor, "it is using Electro Sensory Telepathy, in short its electromagnetic powers allow it to detect the electrical signals of the brain and copy the patterns. Much like copying chemical bonds to form DNA or substances, it creates a facsimile of the thought process...language would be the easier thing to make a working copy of with exposure."

The head technician pauses, he should already know this. After all this is his team, they deduced that this one's electromagnetic powers were its greatest strength and greatest weakness, it allowed them to program it, to control it, and even merge it with a Guyver unit to control it further; although the Symbiote aspect seems to overshadow the Guyver aspect.

The head technician watches the monitors, "the real success in these tests is that it hasn't really tried to take a host. Although it seems to be tempted to do so. We need to test this leash program further, a situation with more potential hosts."

The system monitor watches him, she keeps her thoughts to herself, "it went after those Ghost Face killers, I'd be more concerned about the unit being corrupted by these human thoughts without a host to keep it grounded. Should have had it to infiltration missions...why don't I tell him this?"

******

Environment: Temporate Forest with sparse human habitation: Summer  
Target: (DNA tracker information);  
-target possesses super-human strength and uncanny stealth despite size.

"Data changes," whispers the blue feminine being as it turns invisible walking across a roof.

Something however catches its attention. A sound, two sounds, it crouches down looking through a window, its vision shifting. There is *panting* and *moaning* as one human is sitting ontop of another. The one whose shape is similar to her own is ontop, repeatedly rising and smashing down on the other one. The blue entity cocks its head as it watches the two humans panting and sweating. Their sounds are sounds of pleasure, this is not a fight but something else. Something the entity feels it should know. As it watches the girl rising and falling, her breasts bouncing with her, her hair swaying about as she screams out *yesss*, the entity's body shifts. Its breasts become smoother and nipples appear, a verticle slit forms between its legs. Lips form on its face as it smiles watching the humans fuck.

"bonding," whispers the entity, "combine..."

Its body starts to take on a smooth flowing texture, its arms elongating as it crouches further into a pounce position eying the girl, "pleasure...give us..."

The two humans suddenly scream as a large man in dusty clothes and wearing a hockey mask bursts into the room weilding a machete. As he approaches the couple however the blue Symbiote bursts through the wall, impaling the man known as Jason with her hair tentacles. She *growls* in his face bearing her teeth, she feels nothing, this man's mind is pure rage. She *shrieks* as she severs his arms and legs with her tentacles and with one swift swipe of four elongated claw fingers slices the man into several pieces.

She turns and looks at the couple.

"Please don't kill us." begs the girl in tears.

The man bolts for the door, the Symbiote grabs him with hair and one elongated claw.

"Continue," says the Symbiote in something between a human voice and a hiss.

It shoves the man beside the woman.

"continue,"

The symbiote strokes its own breast, twirling a claw around the now dagger like nipple.

"continue."

The man has a limp dick and is *gasping* for breath in utter terror.

The symbiote stretches and leans in on the girl's crying face, "con..tin.."

It opens its fang filled mouth and rolls out its long blue segmented tongue. Before it can touch the girl's cheek however it suddenly withdraws and jumps back, its entire body rippling as it holds its own head, "No...not...what is this feeling...not pleasure...you...fear...fear...not what we want..."

The girl and man scream as the symbiote plunges its claws into its own head and yanks out a strange organic circular device, "you want...you want fear...we want...symbiosis!"

She crushes the thing in her claws just as a bright flash of light overcomes her and she vanishes from the cabin, leaving the couple in the room with the mutilated body of a killer, who was only a copy cat of the real Jason Voorheese.

******

"Well," says the head technician, "it adapts well to having fewer and different parameters."

"It removed the Guyver unit," says one of the seven system monitors, "it can't be controlled now."

Even now the Symbiote is shifting between humanoid and liquid form in the containment cell and physically and electrically attacking the walls.

"Not a problem," says the head technician as he opens the door to the chamber holding the other symbiote specimens.

"What are you doing sir?" asks one of the monitors.

"I...don't...know," says the man pushing buttons, "stop...us..."

A red symbiote morphs over his body, and grins with fang like extensions of its self, not real teeth but the needles that some of its kind have.

"Sir, Trannis..."

"I am Ataxia," says the symbiote as it starts up a teleportation program as the symbiotes are dumped into the containment cell through tubes much to the blue one's surprise, and their's apparently as they bobble on the floor confused. Ataxia jumps off its host and into a tube as well just as the teleportation system is firing up.

"Where are they going?" asks a technician.

"Stop," says Trannis the head technician, "it...wanted to use us...used its psychic powers to control us...wanted you as hosts...changed...its mind after...they are going home."

He passes out on the floor.


End file.
